I told ya
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: Oneshot teaser: A week later, he found himself checking out Shizuo from head to toe who came to his doorsteps for more."I told ya!" he excitedly cried, pulling Shizuo inside his office and started a new exploration project. Yaoi. IzayaXShizuo
1. Chapter 1

Open sesame. To the next page please.-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Geez... I am a pervert in disguise... Anyway, this will mostly contain Sexual stuff... so, rating will be **a full blown** M. It's a IzayaXShizuo in that order. I might try to write the other way as well if I have any time at all, This is a oneshot, however. Hope you enjoy it.

Warning: LEMONY YAOI

I TOLD YA

Izaya was straddling the ex-bartender's hips, smirking at Shizuo who was frozen in spot with his widened like saucers. His loyal pocket knife was close enough to Shizuo's throat -if it moved any further, it would leave a deep cut on Shizuo's not so scar less neck-, the blade slightly glazing underneath the sun. Of course Shizu-chan had to act like that. No human would be sane if they had just been kissed by Izaya on the lips, especially when it was one of those Izaya would call his 'jackpot kisses'. After all, he was the king of sex appeal and seduction; nothing doesn't work when it comes to Izaya, and if translated, it meant Izaya's persuasiveness was just unmatched by many.

"How do you like that, Shizu-chan?" he asked blatantly. Izaya's concept to surprise a man like Shizuo was simple. _Shizuo might be gay, Shizuo might be able to fall in love_; those concepts from the secret book of 'All about Shizuo that he himself doesn't know about guide' are his Ace Cards to prove the brute is into that sort of things. (That type of book wasn't sold on the bookshelf, mind you. Plus, the author of the sacred volume was Izaya himself- there wasn't such thing as hard copy).

Unexpectedly (or expectedly), the Ikebukuro fortissimo blushed a violent red. It did perk Izaya's devil interest- Shizu-chan was blushing, what else was there other than the brute feeling embarrassed? Or was it just because he was in rage? Red gave different meanings; shy, anger, shy again, tearful, and shy again- he was sure that Shizuo was only shy but he could never rule out the possibility that it could be because of anger. Maybe he should prompt to take a step up to see what the red blush was for.

But before that, he needed to decide a proper title for this little drama; the right name that he could boast it out on livejournal and the e-bloggers. What would be the suitable name for this scene? How about street lust, considering he was on top of Shizuo in the middle of the abandon street? Well, forget about that. It sounded lame on the second thought. The idea to touch Shizuo sounded exciting though. He should probably try to see where it would lead to if he started to add sexual stuff in his current position.

"Ne, Shizu-chan", he poked the other man's chest once his attention was back on his subject, "I am curious", he admitted shamelessly because he didn't have shame except when he came back to his office fruitless, only to be laughed by Namie, "what if I touch you here?" he grazed Shizuo's shirt covered nipple, "will you orgasm for me?"

Shizuo, instead of coming up with the idea of throwing the man away, sunk his teeth in his lower lips hard, refraining from eliciting any forms of embarrassing noises. He wanted to break away from Izaya but nature had another thing coming for him. He was absolutely weak to Izaya's touch. Tch, of all the fleas in the world that existed, why must it be the most annoying flea that reduced him to impotence? He couldn't move his body no matter how badly he wanted too, let alone swatting Izaya away like a fly. Somehow, his strength had left him physically and mentally when all Izaya did was kiss him.

How the fuck did the degenerate do it? He had been sleeping with women and never once had this happened to him, no matter how lustful his condition was. The strength he was born with was still there during his intercourse with the ladies but now, this... this was an implausible turn of event, even for him, considering Izaya is definitely a male.

Shizuo had a suspicion though. Izaya was the demon flea reincarnate, a fact that anyone would never oppose to. The probability of him slipping drugs when he kissed Shizuo was 99.9%, the remaining was if there was really no marijuana involved and it was Shizuo's natural reaction around that man if sexual touches were involved.

"What- what the hell, Iza- ahn!" he snapped out of his train of thought and moaned when the other male pinched his nipple. While Izaya was laughing because he found the whole ordeal amusing, Shizuo couldn't stop from becoming redder. He could not believe he had just let that- that weird noise escape from his mouth when he had been trying desperately to bite it back. Why would he respond at the flea's freaking touch? Never mind that. That was a pinch.

"I found that cute actually, and arousing too", Izaya wiggled his eyebrows. Shizuo suddenly felt the urge to kill Izaya before things got a little out of hand but no matter what, his body wasn't following his command like it had a mind of its own.

"Iza-ahn!" the flea did it again to Shizuo's annoyance but this time, it was a flick (which was initiated due to Izaya's unconditional naughtiness). "Stop whatever you're doing, you annoying-ahh ah", he didn't realise the demon's hand had found its way underneath his bartender vest and shirt to his chest, provoking his blood to run south. The uncalled reaction down there was building up due to Izaya's subconscious movement against his private and he prayed that it won't become too noticeable.

"Even when you are wearing two layers, it's still too thin that you can actually feel my hand, right? If it's a direct contact, what would it be like?" he twisted Shizuo's nipple to tease the other.

"Iza-ah, this is-nnnn- not funny any-any- heee", he tried not to gasp when Izaya purposely touched his boner once the flea noticed the hardness underneath his own hardness. The degenerate had found himself a game and Shizuo, one way or the other didn't like where the game was going. He should probably kick this asshole but this asshole didn't care about the limitation of their relationship eventhough he knew when he was supposed to stop and still preceded with his over the limit activity.

That was because the bastard existed to annoy Shizuo and he laughed at Shizuo's mortification just for the sake of it.

"You know, I wonder how it would feel like if I do this", Izaya undid the flyers of Shizuo's pants in which Shizuo squirmed to shake off the informant down from his hips. When the cold air caressed the hotness that was his half up length, he shivered involuntarily at the contradicting sensation that led to electrifying numbness.

"Iz- stop- ahhhhh", he moaned again and again when the flea stroked his clothed 75% to its full size erection.

_Almost there, almost there, damn I'm enjoying this; _Izaya seemed to have forgotten about his original plan because watching Shizuo's thing go up was so much fun. What his original plan was though, he couldn't remember.

Heck, he would just go with the flow which sounded like the best idea of all the ideas he had ever came out with. Maybe, while swimming along with his predetermined future, he would and should add some injury to Shizuo's pride as well. Let say, why didn't he contradict Shizuo's thought of hatred for his actions? He was sure Shizu-chan wanted to hear a piece of his mind through his... _perspective._

"Hm... it seems you are enjoying yourself", Izaya took a step further by lowering the boxer to expose the boner Shizuo had wanted to hide badly and took the length in his hand. He began to pump it, smirking when the fortissimo was reduced to just a lustful mess. Shizuo's face was all red and he tried to hide his face to block Izaya's view. The flea wasn't settling on a hidden face though since he thought that it was the outcome he was dying to see from his little experiment (well, instead of experiment, it was more like an impulse on Izaya's side).

He caught the brute's arm and held it upwards to reveal Shizuo's delectable face who couldn't help but to indulge himself to experience one of the seven wonders of Izaya; his hand job. _Where to hide Shizu-chan?_ _Entertain me some more, rawr. _He imagined himself being the tiger and Shizu-chan was the deer who got caught in between the tiger's teeth.

And the deer was having this overly delicious scent radiating from him which made the tiger hungrier.

"We can't have you hiding now, can we?" said the tiger with a dirty smile, frantically moving his hands up and down. Shizuo was now moaning like a wanton woman; a bad comparison when the one who was acting on it was a man. Izaya on the other hand didn't give a shit. Flat chest? Floorboard abs? Why did that even matter?

The grin on the man's face indicated Izaya's craziness; the craziness whenever he lost himself in a battle with Shizuo. The flea was losing his mind and Shizuo felt the need to stop it. Yet, he himself wasn't capable in doing it because ...

...his body won't fucking listen to him. With all those strokes and tip teased, Shizuo was slowly forgetting reasoning and he was only able to let the whole thing happened. He couldn't register anything from his surrounding, just the touch and all those dirty comments that Izaya had given him.

"You look like a mere slut, Shizu-chan. From the way you grab me, you must love these things that I'm doing to you, hm?"

"No, I'm-nnn uhhh", he wanted to respond back negatively but the words were stuck in his throat. Izaya who decided to destroy all the walls in between him and his goal, pulled down Shizuo's pants to his knees. Biting his own lips, he pushed up Shizuo's legs upwards and rested them on his shoulders, which must have hurt for Shizuo judging from the groans, and inserted his forefinger.

Shizuo shrieked when something long entered his ass. He couldn't guess what it was; the wiggling thing in his ass was disturbing his train of thought. Then, the second long thing entered to join its friend who later cooperated to move like a scissor. When one of the two long things brushed against his prostate, he mewled. A drool trailed down his cheeks as his head tilted backwards when a sudden jolt travelled up his spine as the wiggling things kept on tormenting his 'button of sex seizure'.

"Shizzy, you're salivating", Izaya whispered and nibbled his earlobes.

"Izaya, that thing- those things in my ass are perverted", he managed to reply, almost sounding like he was whining.

"Those things? Oh, you mean my fingers?"

Izaya purposely brushed against the prostate once more and grinned when Shizuo squirmed to escape from the pleasure it was giving him. How did he want to define this situation? He had never even once thought of banging into Shizuo before, nor had he ever thought of gaining pleasure by touching Shizuo.

On the other hand, he derived a sick amusement out of this. Not to mention, his own self was already begging somewhere down the north. He had been holding too long. It was time to help himself with the prepared dish. A **big** _deer_ in this case.

Yet, before he could announce the 'itadakimasu', he needed to make it clear with Shizuo what he was about to do. To be generous to Shizuo, because he was the oh-so-generous guy, he was going to conceal his intention with tutoring instead.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, do you want to get a private lesson on how to have the best intercourse that your partner won't leave you? It's a secret technique of mine", Izaya offered but to actually stick his penis in was not a negotiable option for anyone, himself or Shizuo.

"Ah?" Shizuo sounded like he had lost all brain. He couldn't think clearly with his current state. Scratch that, he couldn't think at all.

"So, you're up for it?"

"Uh... Nnnnah yes!" the fortissimo cried when his prostate was hit again.

"Alright then, Shizu-chan XD. First, make sure your partner is slippery enough", Izaya inserted the third finger to loosen the only hole Shizuo would ever have in his lifetime. Shizuo groaned in pain but the pain was demolished after a while by Izaya's perfect aims.

"Second, if it's not slippery enough, use lubricant. Since I don't have one, saliva would be enough", Izaya hold out his fingers to Shizuo and forced them inside Shizuo's mouth. He didn't have to tell the blond male what to do because the moment it entered the mouth of the fortissimo, he started to suck it. Once Izaya was sure that his fingers were wet enough, he covered the saliva over Shizuo's inner wall.

"Third, when it's done, take one of the legs and support it on your shoulder and kneel over the other. Then, slowly push your penis inside the readied hole", Izaya had to stop from crying out when he pushed himself into Shizuo. Damn, Shizuo was so warm and tight. Damn it that it made his head hurt. However, it didn't stop him pushing deeper.

"Forth, ahhhhh~~ wait till~nnnn your partner is okay with moving".

"It really fucking hurts, fucking flea!" Shizuo nibbled his lower lips while his faced scrunched in pain. Shit, Izaya is too big! Dammit, how did anyone ever find pleasure in this?

"Want me to start?" Izaya was sweating as he tried to hold back from progressing too fast.

"Fucking make this pain go away!"

"Alright, you asked for it", Izaya smirked and began to thrust into the blond male. At first, it was a one sided pleasure since Shizuo was groaning and his inner walls were tearing and bleeding but when Izaya scored the first aim, the other male suddenly trembled in ecstasy.

"What's that? Do it again". Izaya positioned himself so he could get it right and pushed his hips forward again. Shizuo made many kinds of noise and all of them were sexy. It fuelled Izaya to move faster and faster and faster and faster aaaannnnddddd faaaaa~sterrrrrrr.

He didn't last long and neither did Shizuo. Both came hard, loosing themselves to the cloud nine for a while. Izaya dropped onto Shizuo; he didn't have the energy to get anything done today. It wasn't easy to please Shizuo, himself was no better.

"Huh, that was weird", the information broker muttered softly. Shizuo regained his thought and after realising what he had done, he immediately pushed Izaya away. He couldn't believe he had just had sex with the flea.

Not to mention, it was an amazing one. Without thinking about his body (because he was so use to internal fractures and damages), he put on his pants and stood up.

"Don't think too much on it", said the young fortissimo before leaving the informant alone. Izaya closed his eyes and smirked. He did tell Shizuo that the lesson he was giving would make the partner stay forever. To think that of all the humans he met, Shizuo was the one to receive it; he must have been out of his mind at that time.

No matter what, there was no turning back for him and neither can Shizuo. "Shizu-chan, it isn't like you can run forever~3 3".

-A week later, he found himself checking out Shizuo from head to toe who came to his doorsteps for more.

"I told ya!" he excitedly cried, pulling Shizuo inside his office and started a new exploration project.

THE END


End file.
